Kagome's Great Fall
by Sir sleeps-a-lot
Summary: On a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. The day takes a surprising turn when Kagome falls out of a tree. InuKag, slightly OOC.


It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping merrily, and our favorite jewel-searching group was relaxing at a village after a long grueling battle with Naraku. They hadn't quite slain him, but they had succeeded in driving the evil half-demon into hiding with his tail between his legs.

The group was separated at the village as they all had different things. Inuyasha had gone with Kilala to find Totosai about his Tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango, the Monk and demon slayer respectively, had gone to find the group an abode to rest the night. Kagome and Shippo were the only members who had nothing to do at the village, so they spent their day under the big tree just outside the village.

Kagome was attempting to study but gave up after her concentration broke for the tenth time. Instead, she opted to writing her days adventures in a small green spiral-spine book which she called a diary.

"What's that book, Kagome? Are you taking a test on it?" Shippo asked curiously, his head cocking to one side.

Kagome laughed at his adorable expression. She hesitated a bit but decided that there was no harm in answering. "This book is a diary, you write your thoughts in it."

"Is there anything about me in your diary?" Shippo piped out. He climbed up Kagome's arm and peered over her shoulder.

Kagome flipped through the pages towards the front of the book until she suddenly stopped at a certain page. That said page had a realistically drawn picture of the red-haired fox and neat writing underneath it which filled up the rest of the page.

Kagome cleared her throat and read a small extract from that page: "Shippo is the cutest and the nicest of all the full demons we've encountered so far. Even though he can be a scaredy cat, he can always be counted on."

Shippo blushed lightly at the compliments. Kagome smiled at his embarrassment and launched her hand at his hair, fully intending to ruffle the red hair. Shippo saw the hand and jumped away before it could reach its destination.

Kagome pouted in disappointment but reached into her backpack, groping for something sweet for her and Shippo to snack on. She found two lollipops and pulled them out, only to find out that the sweet substance of one had melted and fused them together.

Kagome tucked her diary under her arms and went to a brook some feet away from the tree and soaked the lollipops till they became unstuck. She turned heel and walked back, on the way, she tripped over a rock and her hand's contents went flying all over the place. The lollipops lay on the ground far away and her diary had hung on one of the tree branches by the spiral-spine.

Both Kagome and Shippo tried and failed to bring the book down. Kagome jumped up to swipe the book but she was too short. Shippo turned into his signature pink ball and flew under the book and bump it off. After trying for some time, they gave up and Shippo ran to the village to get help.

Kagome had an idea to climb the tree and get her book. After all, how hard could climbing a tree be? Climbing wasn't as easy as Kagome thought at first. The bark was slippery and there were too few footholds. After a difficult trek, she finally made it to the branch which held her beloved book.

She made her way carefully to her book, trying her hardest not to look down. She made it. After pulling and tugging at it, she finally had the book back in her hands.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had returned from Totosai. The demon swordsmith had given him some tough tasks to strengthen him but all it seemed to do was exhaust him. His nose found Kagome's scent and he tottered to the tree. He sat down to wait for Kagome but his exhaustion took over him and his eyes started to close. 'Meh, Kagome will find me when she gets back,' he thought as he dozed off.

Kagome was scared now and completely ignorant of the dog demon snoozing below her. Even though she had made it past the hard part, her balance was fading fast and she wobbled dangerously at every step. She knew that looking down would ruin her balance even further, so she kept her eyes straight, resulting in her not noticing the sleeping demon underneath her. Somehow she made it across most of the branch and she became more confident. She carelessly stretched towards the trunk…

She couldn't feel the wood anymore. The tree had disappeared from under her and she knew she was falling, front first. All she could do now was close her eyes and pray that she didn't break a limb or bust her head on the wood base.

Three seconds later, Kagome reached the warm and comfortable ground. It occurred to her that the ground shouldn't feel like that or should it give her a tingly feeling on her lips.

The dozing Inuyasha jerked into consciousness. His still groggy mind noticed the added weight but thought little of it. Most likely Shippo was jumping on him. The one thing he couldn't ignore was the nice feeling on his lips.

They opened their eyes at the same time.

Kagome had landed on Inuyasha. If that wasn't bad enough, they were in lip lock.

Inuyasha, being completely oblivious, confused the awkward situation into an intentional kiss from Kagome. Even though he was surprised, he loved her and wouldn't miss an excellent opportunity to kiss her. That's exactly what he did.

Kagome was shocked but nonetheless was ecstatic that Inuyasha had returned her accidental kiss. They closed their eyes and let the bliss take over.

They both lay on the floor, kissing, until Shippo ran into the scene two seconds later. His quest for help had been unsuccessful as he couldn't find Miroku or Sango.

With that interruption, came a new bout of embarrassment. Kagome broke the kiss and climbed off Inuyasha. The duo turned their heads away from each other and blushed scarlet. An awkward silence descended on them.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "Why did you kiss me?"

Kagome stared at her shoes as if they were the most interesting objects in the world. "I fell off the tree," She muttered, "sorry."

She glanced up to Inuyasha, hoping that he wouldn't be too angry. He didn't look mad, then again, he didn't look all that happy either. He had a Sesshomaru-like expression on his face.

"It's not as if I wanted to," Kagome lied through her teeth. Inuyasha's expressionless face dropped a bit. Kagome didn't notice the slight change (probably because she was avoiding his eyes) but our favorite fox-kid perceived the change.

Shippo could tell the blatant lie quite easily, after all, anyone who stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha for more that ten minutes could tell that they loved each other. Now how could he show the oblivious pair that their feelings were returned?

Shippo's eyes fell on the dairy that lay ignored on the ground. 'Thoughts,' was what Kagome had said. There would probably be some thoughts on Inuyasha in the green book. All he needed to do was tell Inuyasha some of her thoughts and they'd both be happy.

He picked up the book and rifled through the first couple of pages until he found what he was looking for. Skimming through the writing, he stopped at the first mention of love.

Shippo glimpsed at the awkward twosome. They both looked kind of glum and it was up to Shippo to bring the smiles back on their faces.

The fox-demon turned to Kagome. "Why are you lying?" he asked in a loud voice to attract Inuyasha's attention.

Before Kagome could interrupt, he continued. "I could tell by your blood spiking. You should tell him the truth that you love him and you did want to kiss him."

Inuyasha's facial expressions turned disbelieving while Kagome blushed a new shade of red.

Inuyasha turned to Shippo. "How could you know that, runt?"

Shippo lifted the diary in front of his face and read loudly. "At first I didn't know why Inuyasha's visits to Kikyo bothered me, usually I brushed it off but this time was different. As I was mulling it over outside, by the sacred tree, it came to me. After all that time spent with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era, I had grown to care for him and love him."

Kagome looked down again, embarrassed and angry. As soon as this ordeal was over, she would get her revenge on Shippo. But first she needed to get out of this situation.

"Did you actually write that?" Inuyasha asked in a soft voice which Kagome barely heard. Kagome nodded her head.

Inuyasha's face broke into a huge smile. He stepped towards Kagome until they were touching. Kagome looked up to find she was staring right into his golden eyes.

"That means that I should probably say that I'm in love with you too." With that out of the way, Inuyasha opened his arms wide, enveloping her in a hug.

Inuyasha's gesture wasn't very romantic, but Kagome didn't care. It was nice that, for once, Inuyasha initiated a hug and didn't push her down the 'Bone Eaters' well right after.

Kagome had never felt more comfortable. She could feel his erratic heartbeat through the thick fire rat cloak and could smell the sweet natural scent that clung to it. She could spend forever in his arms.

Inuyasha was in heaven. Her small body fit perfectly in his and her floral scent intoxicated him. If he had known that it would feel so nice to hug Kagome, he would have never let her go.

Right then, Inuyasha knew what he'd be doing a lot more of.

Shippo was ecstatic that he shaped one love story to perfection. He snuck away stealthily towards the village to give the couple some privacy. At the village, he bumped into a fuming Sango and a sore Miroku. The monk had, once again, flirted with the headman's daughter using his signature line and winning smile. Sango replied with a hard slap and a whack on the head with Hiraikotsu. The disgruntled duo made their way to Kagome and Inuyasha to tell them about the lodgings. That's when they were intercepted by Shippo.

He opened his mouth to tell them when an idea popped into his mind. He'd show them rather. After all, showing was much better than telling.

"Come here, quick!" Shippo grabbed Sango's hand and tugged her towards the tree. They ran all the way back.

Miroku and Sango were speechless. That was definitely not what they were expecting.

Inuyasha was kissing Kagome when they had arrived.

The kissing couple broke apart awkwardly and started blushing while the intruders started grinning like maniacs.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked ready to run when Sango, sensing that, grabbed onto their clothes so that escape was impossible.

"You two looked like you had fun." Sango said in a teasing voice. She watched their steadily darkening faces and laughed internally.

Kagome looked up at her interrogators to see the large bump and hand-print adorning the perverted monks head.

"Why did you hit Miroku?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

All eyes fell on the slayer in question. "Flirting," Sango said in a quiet whisper, hoping that no one caught her reply.

Luck wasn't on her side as Kagome and Inuyasha heard and understood her reply perfectly. "I guess you have something to tell Miroku then, don't you?" Kagome spoke in the same whispery tone as Sango so Miroku couldn't hear her.

Inuyasha heard everything. He was oblivious to Sango's feelings so Kagome's words sounded like gibberish to him.

Sango's face became redder. Kagome smirked.

Sango turned and dragged Miroku and Shippo away. The couple deserved their privacy. Plus, her embarrassment hadn't quite gone yet and she didn't feel like listening to Kagome making fun of her.

Shippo watched the scene with interest. Sango briskly walking away looking embarrassed while Miroku inched his right hand to its favorite destination. A shriek and a slap later, Shippo knew exactly what to do.

"Hey Sango," Shippo piped out unexpectedly, "do you have a diary?"

One couple done, one more to go.


End file.
